


The Man And The Moon

by breakajaw



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 10:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakajaw/pseuds/breakajaw
Summary: There was a man, and there was the moon, and there was love





	The Man And The Moon

There was a man. And there was the moon. And the man loved the moon. The moon, however, kept going about his life, thinking he was too full of holes for anyone to ever love him.   
But the man, patient and kind and so willing to wait for his moon, stood on his balcony every night with words of praise on his lips.   
And the moon, quiet and so very careful about who he let in, listened from his place in the sky. Sometimes he would hide, too embarrassed. But the crescent of his smile still remained for the man to see.   
Things went on like this for quite a while. The moon became bigger as the nights went on, leaving more of himself for the man to see. sometimes he could even get the moon to laugh, and it was a sound so beautiful it made the stars fall.   
Years passed. The man and the moon kept up their little dance, every night a new conversation. But the man grew old, and weak, and tired. However, he kept coming out every night, always there for his moon.   
And finally, the time came for the man to go. He had his nurse push the bed to the window, politely thanking her as she left. And then it was just him and his moon.   
“All of these years. all of this time. Yet you still shine as brightly as you did when we met. Look at me, I am old. I am withered,” he sighed. The beeping in the room decreased in tempo.   
“Thank you, by the way. For being there. For being my moon.”  
His eyes slipped shut, and he smiled as he leaned back.   
A voice floated by his ears, filling the air with its sweet song.   
“My dear, it should be me who is thanking you,” it said, and two hands found their way to the man’s cheeks.   
“Come now. It’s time I showed you how much you’ve come to mean to me,”  
and with that, the man left his body, laughing giddily as his moon twirled him in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> something i wrote for a friend in the discord server


End file.
